pathofexilefandomcom_zh-20200213-history
Critical Weakness
Critical Weakness, while not terribly strong on its own, gets incredibly effective in the hands of the right player. A character heavily invested in increased Critical Chance and Critical Damage will absolutely decimate their foes when they afflict them with this weakness. While it's not the most direct of curses, Critical Weakness stands among the best when utilized correctly. Skill Functions and Interactions Increased Critical Chance: The increase listed on the gem is additive with your current chance to get a critical strike. If you have a 20% chance to critically strike with an attack or spell, and it hits a monster inflicted with level 1 Critical Weakness, you will have an an additional 5% chance of the strike being a critical one, for a total of a 25% chance. Increased Critical Damage: The listed extra critical strike damage is multiplicative with the portion of your critical damage multiplier that is over 100%. For example, if your critical strike multiplier is 150% and a monster is inflicted with level 1 Critical Weakness, any successful critical strike will do 175% of normal damage. Gem Leveling | c3 = | c4 = | c5 = }} |- ! 1 | 19 || 21 || 30 || 30 || 9.0s || || 5% || 50% || 81,983 |- ! 2 | 23 || 25 || 35 || 34 || 9.1s || 5% || 5% || 51% || 63,765 |- ! 3 | 25 || 26 || 38 || 36 || 9.2s || 10% || 5% || 52% || 135,415 |- ! 4 | 28 || 29 || 42 || 38 || 9.3s || 15% || 6% || 53% || 199,345 |- ! 5 | 31 || 32 || 46 || 42 || 9.4s || 20% || 6% || 54% || 285,815 |- ! 6 | 34 || 35 || 50 || 44 || 9.5s || 25% || 6% || 55% || 401,344 |- ! 7 | 37 || 37 || 54 || 48 || 9.6s || 30% || 7% || 56% || 554,379 |- ! 8 | 40 || 40 || 58 || 50 || 9.7s || 35% || 7% || 57% || 755,049 |- ! 9 | 43 || 43 || 62 || 54 || 9.8s || 40% || 7% || 58% || 1,016,533 |- ! 10 | 46 || 46 || 66 || 56 || 9.9s || 45% || 8% || 59% || 1,355,511 |- ! 11 | 49 || 48 || 70 || 60 || 10.0s || 50% || 8% || 60% || 1,791,769 |- ! 12 | 52 || 51 || 74 || 61 || 10.1s || 55% || 8% || 61% || 1,498,138 |- ! 13 | 54 || 53 || 76 || 62 || 10.2s || 60% || 8% || 62% || 1,790,934 |- ! 14 | 56 || 55 || 79 || 64 || 10.3s || 65% || 8% || 63% || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 58 || 57 || 82 || 65 || 10.4s || 70% || 9% || 64% || 9,922,564 |- ! 16 | 60 || 59 || 84 || 66 || 10.5s || 75% || 9% || 65% || 21,318,990 |- ! 17 | 62 || 60 || 87 || 67 || 10.6s || 80% || 9% || 66% || 50,639,372 |- ! 18 | 64 || 62 || 90 || 68 || 10.7s || 85% || 9% || 67% || 89,968,595 |- ! 19 | 66 || 64 || 92 || 69 || 10.8s || 90% || 9% || 68% || 146,938,899 |- ! 20 | 68 || 66 || 95 || 70 || 10.9s || 95% || 9% || 69% || |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality adds . Version History | align=center|0.9.2c || * Fixed a bug where Critical Weakness would prevent critical strikes from doing damage. |- | align=center|0.9.2 || * Critical Weakness has been added to the game. |} Category:Intelligence skills Category:Curses Category:Spells Category:Area of effect skills Category:Duration skills